


Musing in the Meadow

by bendy_quill



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendy_quill/pseuds/bendy_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela and Hawke have a nice little chat and feelings happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musing in the Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> Isabela being in a romantic relationship with Hawke that’s based on mutual affection and tender love because she’s a very caring and loving person. Isabela noticing Hawke’s little quirks and finding them endearing. Isabela being in love with her girlfriend and her girlfriend being in love with her. *lies down and cries* More about Lydia can be found at my writing blog, [bendy-quill.tumblr.com](http://bendy-quill.tumblr.com/)!

Isabela doesn’t know how Hawke finds the place—she barely ventures outside of the city as is—but at the base of the slate cliffs along the outskirts of Kirkwall, she stumbles across a place shielded by trees and colorful flowers. She’s had the pleasure of gazing upon breathtaking scenery during her time at sea, but the need to survive the next job never let her bask in it for too long.

But Hawke seems to love peaceful ambience and a good view. 

She takes her time with every detail surrounding her—the pattern birds overhead fly in, calm waters crashing against the rocks, cool breeze rustling through the trees—and the look on her face is always so serene. It makes Isabela wonder what she’d look like on a ship, dark curly hair fluttering in the wind, arms crossed as she leans on the edge of the boat, sun beating down on her bronze skin, and miles of blue ocean and sky stretching over the horizon in front of her.

Isabela opens her eyes and is met with the underside of Hawke’s chin. She reaches up and caresses her cheek. When Hawke’s eyes find her, she smiles.

“Yes?” she asks.

“You’d look good as a raider.” Hawke tilts her head. “Think about it: you, covered in shiny jewelry and strapped in your leathers, tattoos out and staff in hand with a cheeky grin on your face.”

“Hm, I like the sound of that.”

“Your power is like a storm—merciless, relentless—and you swallow whole ships with the power at your fingertips.” Hawke hums and nods. “You’re strong and terrifying, daring and confident, and your reputation alone has your enemies quivering in their boots, afraid of your power but unable to muster the courage to face your wrath head on.”

“Do I get a fancy title?” Hawke asks, brushing a strand of hair out of Isabela’s face, “‘Queen of the Waking Sea?’ ‘Red Talon?’ Or maybe something simple, like ‘the Enchantress?’”

Isabela thinks for a moment. “‘Hawke’ is actually pretty self-explanatory. I mean, a lot of people know about you if they don’t know you and that definitely works to your advantage.” She smirks and winks. “Besides, there’s already a ‘queen’ of the seas.”

Hawke shrugs. “Eh, she’s alright I guess.”

“Shut up.”

Silence falls between them, wind rustling the trees and the sun sitting high in the sky. Her fingers still brush against Hawke’s cheek, over cheek apples dusted with flakes of shimmering gold, and over her lips. Hawke offers another smile, something small and sweet, but full of adoration that has a pleasant warmth blooming in Isabela’s chest.

It scares her how easily Hawke can get to her sometimes. Isabela’s instincts are sharp, had to be to survive, but the right words dig into the walls she’s carefully built. That little smile is enough to knock loose the brick and crumble the mortar holding everything together. And when she falls into the moment, dancing and laughing, living as the carefree woman she’s always been, the foundation cracks and it all comes down.

Her hand shifts and she twirls Hawke’s hair around her finger. It’s such an affectionate thing, watching sable eyes full of warmth watch her, head leaning into her touch when Isabela’s hand finds her cheek again.

“Maybe,” Isabela says absentmindedly, “we should go somewhere, away from Kirkwall I mean. Just the two of us.”

“Like where?”

“I don’t know. Have you been to Antiva?” Hawke shakes her head. “You’d love it. Antiva City is really colorful and there are always nice ships floating around the harbor. And when the sun sets over the horizon–” she remembers Hawke standing on the balcony and staring over the quiet city, dusk slowly cracking across the sky, golden rays shining in her hair, “– it’s really beautiful.”

Hawke is thoughtful for a moment, smile still plastered on her face. “What are we going to do there?”

Isabela shrugs. “I don’t know. See the sights, eat great food, and buy all the shiny things we can get our hands on.”

“Are we gonna get into trouble?”

“Of course! Wouldn’t be an adventure without a little danger, no? And if we’re lucky, we can kickstart your future raider career.”

Hawke chuckles. “I’d love to go with you.” Isabela’s heart flutters for just a moment, only a moment. “We’re due a vacation. And it’d be nice to have some peace for a little while. Just you and me,” Hawke leans down, lips hovering just above Isabela’s, “together.”

Her kiss is slow, honeyed words and gentle affection sweet on her lips, and warm hands cupping Isabela’s face as if Hawke wants every bit of her attention. When she pulls back, little smile tugging at her lips, Isabela rises and faces her, gathers her in her arms and plants another sweet kiss upon her lips. They tumble back and onto the blanket, trading sweet kisses between lips pressed close and peppered upon warm cheeks, arms wrapped around one another and hearts swelling with love.


End file.
